1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic body with a honeycomb structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic body with a honeycomb structure using a particulate precursor formed of titania particles and alumina particles.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-189204 describes a method for manufacturing a granular aluminum-titanate sintered body, including a step for extruding and shaping a raw material mixture containing the granular aluminum-titanate sintered body and a step for sintering the body obtained by such an extrusion step. The entire contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-189204 are incorporated herein by reference.